The present invention relates to rain gutters for buildings and the like, and in particular to a guard and associated method to prevent leaves, twigs and other debris from entering the interior of the gutter.
Gutter protection systems, such as guards, caps, screens and shields, are well known in the art, and are designed to prevent leaves and other debris from entering the trough-shaped interior of the gutter, while directing runoff water to a desired location. Some types of gutter guards, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,182,399 and 5,845,435, are incorporated into a complete gutter system of the type having a special gutter shape. Consequently, such guards cannot be used to retrofit an existing conventional gutter.
Some types of gutter guards, such as that disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication 2002/0073631 A1, attach to the existing hangers of a conventional gutter, while others, such as that disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2002/0069594 A1, employ special clips to attach the guard to the front lip of an existing gutter. In both such designs, extra strain is applied to the gutter and/or associated hangers as a result of the weight of the guard, as well as the runoff water and related debris. This additional weight can result in substantial problems, particularly when the existing gutter is installed without anticipating the additional weight of a retrofitted guard.
Many types of gutter guards are currently available, including those that use screens or expanded metal panels, as well as those using imperforate caps or top sheets. Typically, both of these designs rely upon the rain gutter itself for support, and/or must be fastened to the roof, resulting in increased installation difficulty and cost.